The present invention concerns a new type of metal clad door.
In housing of modern construction it is usual to fit landing doors of flats made up of a thick sheet of insulating material surrounded by a wooden frame and glued between two thin sheets of wood.
Doors of this type are very easily broken into and they are, in addition, very permeable to noise. The occupiers of the dwellings who wish to avoid breaks-in, must therefore call in specialists who proceed to reinforce the landing doors. It is a costly operation, and the results obtained may be more or less satisfactory.